Web of Lies
by Envy101
Summary: Set after S.E. Hinton's The Outsiders. One month after Johnny and Dally's deaths, things start to look up for Ponyboy Curtis. But when Randy shows up on his door step, bloody and bruised, he warns Pony that the battle between the Greasers and the Socs is
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I was drenched in a cold sweat, trembling under Soda's arm. I begged myself to stop shaking so badly. I had one of those dreams…the one I can't ever remember. But I still felt scared outta my mind and I wished I knew why.

Next to me, Soda was dead to the world. I reached out to him, shaking his arm. "Hey Soda," I whispered to him. "Hey Soda, wake up."

He opened an eye and looked at me drowsily. "You okay, Ponyboy?" He yawned.

I just shook my head and wriggled closer to him. He stroked my hair and gave my shoulder a shake. "Hey, what's wrong Pony? Did you have a nightmare or somethin'?"

I nodded. "Yeah…" Soda stared at me with his dark brown eyes.

"Just a nightmare?" He asked me.

"Yeah Soda, just a nightmare…" I said. Why did I wake him up? I didn't want him to get all worried and bothered if I told him I had one of those dreams again.

"A regular ol' nightmare Pony?" He pressed. He didn't believe me, then.

"Yeah Soda. I shouldn't have woke you up, I'm sorry," I said. "Go back to sleep, I'll be okay." He gave a little sigh.

"If your sure…" He was out like a light.

I pulled the blanket up over my head, too afraid to go to sleep. But eventually, darkness overtook me.

…………………………

When I woke up, I was sprawled out on the bed, Soda gone. I glanced at the clock. It was nine. Usually it was Soda who was the last one up, and Darry was the first. I came around somewheres in the middle. But it seemed Soda beat me to it. I sat up and noticed that Soda's sleeping clothes lying all on the floor. Gosh, he was a slob.

I pulled on some jeans and a T-shirt and started to the kitchen when I heard Soda and Darry having a conversation in low voices. I pressed my ear up against the door silently.

"…I know he had one-a them dreams Darry. He wouldn't tell me, but I know he did." Soda said urgently.

Darry sighed. "The last one he had was right after he came home a month ago from the hospital…when Johnny was…"

Had it really only been a month? Had Dally and Johnny only been dead a month? It felt like I hadn't seen them in a whole year. Not just a month.

I opened the door and walked into the kitchen. Soda was leaning against the counter in his blue jeans and shirt while Darry, also dressed for work, cracked eggs in a frying pan. They both stopped muttering and looked up at me.

Soda grinned at me. "Hey Ponyboy! Decide to join the living, did you?"

I had to smile. "I did, and unfortunately for me, you're the first thing I have to look at when I waked up." I retorted.

Soda did a mock-supermodel pose. "Aww, you know I'm beautiful!" I was about to reply when Darry shoveled eggs onto three plates.

"Why don't you both shuddup and eat."

"Yay!" Soda yelped and attacked his eggs with his fork. I just snorted and took the plate Darry was handing to me. Darry grabbed his own plate and looked at me. "Ponyboy, will you be okay by yourself today, while me and Soda are working?" He asked uncertainly.

Please don't bring the whole dream thing up. "Yeah, Darry, I'll be okay. You really ought to stop worrying so much or you'll be gray before your twenty-one." I told him. He grinned on of his rare grins.

"I've got plenty to worry about with you, kiddo," he said. "Trust me, I'm expectin' them gray's any day now." He finished his coffee and set his plate and mug in the sink. "Alright then. Make sure you wash up these dishes and maybe neaten your room up a bit," he said. "And get a start on your homework too. I'll check your math when I get home."

I nodded. Darry had been getting on my case with my homework since…Well, it was annoying at times but it sure did help. My grades were looking up and I was catching up in school. He pulled on his jacket as Soda yanked on his shoes. "And stay outta trouble. If Two-bit shows up--don't let him make a mess of the place. If he does, you'll be cleaning it up," he added.

"Alright, Darry." I assured him. He did this everyday. You'd think that after all this time I would've learned by now to 'stay outta trouble'. I sighed. After all the troubles I've gotten myself into, I guess couldn't blame him for being a bit paranoid.

He walked out of the door after grabbing the car keys. Soda snatched his jacket, and grabbed me, smacking two sloppy kisses on my face. Gross…

"Be a good boy, Pony!" he squealed, and with that, he skipped right on outta the house, slamming the screen door shut behind him. I could hear him singing "Joy to the World" outside before the car screeched out of the driveway, and I thought: what a bizarre seventeen-year-old. Then the whole house was quiet.

…………………………

I was doing my homework like a good little boy, when I gazed at the clock. It was near five. Darry and Soda'd be home soon. I made my way around the house making sure that I did the chores Darry asked of me. There was a knock at the door. Two-Bit had already stopped through and tormented me on his way to get some booze, so I figured it wasn't him. I peered out the door cautiously before opening it.

"Randy!"

I let out a hiss.

He was bleeding. Awfully bad too.

**SUMMARY**

Set after S.E. Hinton's "The Outsiders". One month after Johnny and Dally's deaths, things start to look up for Ponyboy Curtis. But when Randy shows up on his door step, bloody and bruised, he warns Pony that the battle between the Greasers and the Socs is not nearly over. All over town there are Socs lurking in the shadows, poised and ready to seek revenge for Bob Sheldon. Can Pony handle these enraged Socs, maintain peace with his family, and withstand the betrayal of someone he thought to be an ally?


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all! Okay, I just wanted to thank my reviewers for such positive feedback. I really appreciate it and, as a reward, I present to you all Chapter 2! I already have 3 written and 4 close to being finished, so if this keeps up I'll be posting _at least_ every other day, if possible. I do have school so there may be times where it isn't as frequent, so I apologize in advance and I hope you all keep reading and review! That's all for now! On with the show!**

**Special thanks to:**

**waterpolo12-** Yes I am trying to catch Soda's unique personality as best I can. It's safe to say he'll be cracking jokes once in a while. (That's Sodapop for you)! Thank you for the review!

**Laughing- **Whew, long review! Thank you so much! I really appreciate you taking your time to do so. Soda is a really interesting character, one of my all-time favorites, so I am trying to honor him by writing him as best I can. As for Randy, grins Trust me, this is far from becoming a Randy sob story. Thanks again!

**AdictionToFiction- **Thank you for the review! I hope this chapter meets your standards!

**crazy4jensen-** Is this soon enough? lol, Thanks so much for you review!

**FeistyFeist-**Thank you for the review! I'm thrilled that my story has sparked your interest!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Randy!" I breathed.

Randy stared at me through a black eye. He had a cut on his left temple and dark red blood was trickling down along his cheek. He smiled weakly at me then shivered.

"Hi, Ponyboy…Can I come in?" I nodded and stepped aside to let him pass. I shut the door and followed him into the living room.

He kinda lingered in the middle of the room, unsure whether to sit or not.

"You can sit," I offered him. He nodded.

I'll try not to bleed all over the furniture," he said grinning through a split lip as he sat down. I smiled at him but nothing seemed funny at the moment. What on earth happened to him? Did some of the other gang of Greasers catch him and beat the crap outta him?

"Randy- what-what happened to you?" I said gazing at him apprehensively.

"I'm- well I'm not to popular among the Socs on the west side," he told me.

"They did this?" I asked. Randy's own gang? They did this to him?

Randy nodded, "Yes, but Ponyboy I'm-I'm not here to get away from them. I'm here because I need to warn you. You have the right to know. And you got to be very careful. The Socs aren't yet over the fact that-that Bob is-gone. That your buddy killed him."

At this I had to hold back a wince. I'm still not all that okay with people saying that Johnny killed him. I mean I ain't delirious anymore, I know that Johnny _did_ kill Bob but it doesn't mean I like hearing him being referred to as a killer.

"What do you mean?" I asked. Randy let out a sigh.

"It means that they want to fix you good Ponyboy. And they'll make sure you pay for what happened to Bob... Bob- Bob was one popular guy and he had friends from all over. You and your buddy pissed them off badly and even though your friend is dead, you aren't and they're out to make sure you pay too. You dig?"

I nodded slowly. Golly, they wanted me dead too? When was this gonna end? Why couldn't people just get along? We're all human. Who knew that money would count for so much…Suddenly I didn't feel too good.

"That doesn't explain why they had to beat you up if they want me," I reminded him. I leaned into the sofa. Just play it tough, I told myself. Don't start actin' all panicky.

"I tried to stick up for you," he said simply. "I didn't think they'd flip so high over that, though. I guess they're still tense about the whole situation."

I stared. "I'll say," I mumbled, scratching my nose.

"Look Ponyboy," he said, standing up, "Just-just watch out for yourself, okay? Don't be wondering on your lonesome, or go looking for trouble. I gotta go. I'll ask around and see if I can get any more information…see if they've planned anything specifically…Okay?"

"Yeah," I said softly. My mind was running wild.

I walked him to the door. "I'll stop by tomorrow, if I can. See you around, Pony," he told me.

"Yeah, thanks, Randy." I shut the screen door behind him. When his car pulled out of the driveway, I quickly slammed the front door shut and bolted it locked. I let out an uneasy breath and leaned against the door. And for the first time in weeks, I felt that anxiousness. The same anxious I had felt when Bob died…when we left town, and that church caught on fire…when Johnny and Dally died. And right when things seemed to be looking up, the sky was falling down.

I felt the doorknob jiggle and I must have jumped ten feet in the air, because somehow I was behind the couch, crouching like a child playing hide-and-go-seek.

"Ponyboy!" It was Darry. He was trying to twist the doorknob and he was pounding heavily on the door. "Ponyboy let us in!"

I relaxed a little and stood up to let them in. And even though I knew it was my brothers, I still felt that if I were open the door, a gang of angry Socs would get me. I knew I was being stupid, but that didn't stop me from holding my breath as I whipped open the door to let them in.

Darry was stopped in mid-knock and seeing me, he scowled. "What's this about?" He said, irritated. "When do we ever lock the door?" He wasn't in the best of moods, and I knew better by now to not annoy him when he was like this.

I shrugged. "Just being cautious," I told him. He pulled off his jacket, rolling his eyes as Soda stared at me.

"Golly, kid, you look all tensed up. Did you see a ghost or something?" he joked. No, I thought, but I'm sure gonna be one soon. I shook my head.

"Naw, I'm okay Soda." I reassured him. Soda nodded, accepting my answer and leaped onto the sofa, turning on the TV. I frowned at him.

Don't be making a mess," I griped, "I just cleaned up!" Soda grinned at me and sat up appropriately. "Well looky here, Darry," he said smiling. "We went to work leaving a baby brother behind, and we come back to an overworked housewife. What's for dinner sweet thang?" He wisecracked. I made to pounce on him but Darry caught me and held me back, laughing.

"Don't tease her Sodapop," he told him. "She was just doing what I asked her to."

I growled and tried to give Darry a good kick in the shin but he pushed me from him and waltzed into the bathroom to wash up. "I expect dinner to be on the table when I get outta the shower!" he called to me in a domineering voice.

Soda was rolling on the floor by now, laughing and clutching his sides. I sighed and shook my head in exasperation. I SO did not get the respect I deserved in this house.

**

* * *

****A/N: Ahhh okay, a little fluffy. But I had fun with this last part. With everything these boys have been through, I think they're entitled to some fun! Anywho, you're all welcome to comment! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Whew! Okay, I was planning on updating yesterday but I had some issues to deal with. Anyways, as much as I would love to be able to respond to all my reviewers personally and thank you all, I am afraid I don't have the time at the moment. I hope you still all review, because I really appreciate the feedback, and it really boosts my confidence a whole lot! Now, on with chapter 3!**

**Chapter 3**

"Ponyboy, Soda and I've been wanting to talk to you…" Darry started to say as we were eating dinner. My heart stopped beating in my chest. I had come so close of not having to be confronted about last night. And now I was gonna be forced to sit here until I gave them the answers they were seeking. There was no escape.

I gazed at Darry innocently. Maybe, I hoped, he'd believe me when I say that nothing happened. I didn't want any counseling. I didn't need to see a doctor. All I needed was them to leave me alone and let me deal with my own dreams…and nightmares.

Soda sighed heavily. "Pony we know you had another one of those nightmares. I might be dumb but I ain't that dumb. I can tell when you're lying to me. And I know you hate when we worry but hey, that's our job. As big brothers, me n' Darry are suppose to worry our heads off. So we need you to tell us when something is hauntin' you so we can help you, savvy?"

I stared at him like he was speaking gibberish.

"Ponyboy? You pickin' up what I'm layin' down?" Soda repeated. I said nothing. Soda sighed again, and for the fist time in a long while, I could tell I was bugging him a bit by being so unresponsive. Butt out, I thought. Stay out of it. Even you, Soda.

I didn't want to tell them about the dumb dream I had. It didn't matter. But for some reason, it mattered the world to them. You'd think I'd known the cure for cancer and refused to tell anyone it, the way Soda was pleading me to tell him. If this was such a big deal, something so small and unimportant, I sure as heck wasn't about to tell them about what Randy had said. I'd never hear the end of it.

I guess I was testing Darry's patience too, because he took over form there. "Pony, I called the Doc earlier. I made an appointment for you. If you don't want to tell us, then I'm sure he'll get it outta you and give us some more advice about what to do with you."

I couldn't help it. I exploded. "I don't need a damn doctor!" I shouted, startling them both. "Just-just leave me alone, alright?! I'm _fine_!" I pushed back my chair and stomped into my and Soda's room, slamming the door shut behind me.

"Pony…!"

"Ponyboy Michael Curtis!"

What was the matter me? I was being an emotional baby. A drama queen. But I couldn't even stop myself. There was nothing wrong with me, and I was sure sick of people telling me that there is. I didn't need a doctor's damn opinion. If I said I was fine, why couldn't those two just accept that?

I had expected for Soda to come in and try to reason with me, or Darry to come in and holler at me. But as I listened, all I could hear was quiet conversation between them as one of them washed up the dishes, with the other drying and putting them away. Then the TV was turned up and the news was on. Still no one came in.

I laid on the bed, on my back and looked up at the ceiling, staring at the shadows the light fixture made. I fell asleep knowing that, no matter what, if I were sent to live in a different home, I'd really miss being hypnotized by this dumb old ceiling.

…………………

**Harry hHa**

When I woke up again, it was dark. I was in only a pair of sweatpants that were a million sizes too big, and I figured they were Darry's. Beside me Soda was passed out, curled up and laying towards his side of the bed. I sure felt deserted and lonely on my own side of the bed. I shivered. I never realized how cold this room could get before.

For the first time that evening, I actually had to feel guilty. I had pushed my brothers away, and even Soda must've felt unwanted. I let out a breath and tossed an arm over Soda's motionless body.

"I'm sorry, Soda," I whispered in the darkness.

"I know, baby, I know you are," came a hushed reply. I nearly jumped outta my skin then. Soda laughed softly. "Don't worry. It's just me. No Boogeyman…Come here you," he ordered and turned around to face me, running his fingers through my still too short hair. "Go to sleep. We'll talk in the morning." I yawned in reply. I was asleep in no time.

…………………

_Knock, Knock, Knock. _

I rolled over and stood up from where I was sprawled out on the floor. I cautiously peered out the window. I sighed in relief. It was Randy. No pissed of Socs today…yet. I opened the door. 

"Hey Randy."

"Ponyboy!" He shoved me in the house and slammed the door shut tight.

"What-" I started, alarmed.

"Pony, you got to get out of here. Right now." He said breathlessly. He sounded like he just got back from running a mile or two.

"Why?" I asked him. He sure was freaking out.

"The-they're on their way here, Pony. You GOT to get out of here. _Now!_ Hurry, Ponyboy, their not messing around. This isn't a rumble; it's all real and serious. So _get_!" He gave me a little push.

"A-alright, then." I was in shock. I didn't want to have to run. After running away from home once, I promised myself I wouldn't do it again. Nothing good could ever come from running away from home. I know that now. But I had to get out. Maybe I'd run to the DX. That is too far from here. I pulled on my jacket and tugged on my tennis shoes as Randy paced back and forth nervously. He was sure taken this worse than even me.

"Okay I said." He stopped pacing and seized me by the arm and began dragging me outta the house, down the driveway, before he started jogging, motioning for me to follow him

I glance back at the driveway. Where was his Mustang?

"Hey Randy- where's your car?" I asked him.

"They'd recognize it in an instant Pony," he told me. "We cant have that where we're going."

"…And where ARE we going, then?" I questioned.

"Don't worry. It's a little hide out. They'll never know." I nodded and went along with it.

We ran for about ten minutes. I've gotten better at running in the past month. I'm not struggling like I had been, and I was faster then Randy, even though his legs are a lot longer than my own.

Finally we came to an abandoned shed. My stomach twisted in little knots. I didn't have too good a background when it came to hiding in old secluded buildings.

"Here," Randy told me. He opened the door and motioned for me to enter. I didn't like the feeling I was getting one little bit, but I allowed my feet to guide me in.

And this time I knew my heart stopped beating. The door slammed shut and bolted behind me.

"Why, hello Grease."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sighs Okay, the shortest one yet. Please don't hate me...Chapter 5 is done, and I'm sorry to say that one is actually shorter. But If you want quick updates, then they're going to be pretty short for the most part, so sorry in advance. Also, I'd like to thank my LOVELY reviewers! Thanks so much you guys! You all rock and this chapter is dedicated to all of you! With that said, on with the Chapter 4!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

I can't breathe, I can't breathe, and can't I move my legs. In front of me are Socs- at least a dozen are surrounding me. And I realize now as I am shaking that I was all a set up. Randy lied to me. And I was dim-witted enough to believe him.

I glanced behind me at the door. There was a couple of mean-looking Socs in their madras shirts, looking all high and mighty while standing guard. There was no way out. I was a helpless animal caught in a deathtrap.

I realized I was trembling real bad. I stood up straight and glared at the boy who had spoken to me.

"Good job, Randy, that is all," he said to the traitor. Next to me Randy nodded and walked over to join the assembly of the other upper-class bastards. I wanted to slug him a good one.

I turned my attention back to the boy who seemed to be the leader. He had black hair and he was wearing a ski jacket. For a minute, I thought I had met him before. He definitely wasn't the biggest of the group, or the strongest. But he still managed to look tough and stand in the spotlight, while the others stayed in the background.

"You're the Curtis boy right…Ponyboy I believe?" he said with a sneer. I remained silent.

"Come on Greaser, answer the question," he snapped after I said nothing, "Where are your manners?"

I felt a hot anger rise in my chest and suddenly I was lurching forward, belting the nearest Soc right in the face. My plan to challenge the Socs was not very well received; they had be by the arms in a second, and I felt my face flush in embarrassment for not being capable enough to last any longer. They were holding me tightly and proceeded to hiss a few adjectives and nouns in my ear.

The boy I had hit was fuming as he stood slightly behind the dark-haired leader. He glared at me angrily and held a hand up to his cheek, rubbing it soothingly. I felt slightly satisfied. The leader sighed mockingly.

"All you had to do was tell me that your name, is in fact, Ponyboy," he scolded as if I were a naughty child. I clenched my teeth.

"You know who I am," I told him angrily. Most people did nowadays. He smiled.

"Just making sure," he stated, folding his arms. He turned slightly to the others. "Tie him up and put him in my car." My stomach lurched. What were they planning to do with me?

I wasn't ever going to see my brothers again. The last words I said to Darry were ringing in my head. 'Just leave me alone!' And Soda, who I had apologized to last night…it didn't make any difference. I had slept in this morning. They were both gone when I woke up. And we never patched things up between us. And now I'd never get that chance to do so. I doubted they were planning on taking me to Disney World. What ever they had in store for me was not gonna be pleasant, that much I knew.

They tied my hands up and bounded my legs together. I struggled and protested as much as I could, but I knew it was in vain. They were too many, too big. One guy I recognized spoke up to the others. He was medium-sized and blond wearing a madras shirt.

"Someone gag him. This one's a loud one, that much we know," he said staring at me with a grin. I glared back at him, the words he once said to me were repeating over and over in my head.

'_Need a haircut, Greaser?'_

One of them stuffed a handkerchief I my mouth. There wasn't much I could do now. If the wanted me, I couldn't stop them no matter how hard I tried. Right now, I'm feeling pretty helpless.

Next thing I knew I was tossed into the back of a golden colored mustang. In the front seat was Mr. Leader. He looked back at me, smiling.

"Comfy?" He questioned. I glared at him. What else could I do? He reached back and pulled out the rag. Then he turned back around and turned the engine on. I felt the car rumble lightly beneath me.

I looked out the window. The Socs were climbing into their own fancy cars; some saw me staring and smirked at me through the glass. A couple even gave me the middle finger. And then we were on the road and I was alone in a car with a Soc. Golly, this car was tuff. It drove real smooth. I stared at the back of Mr. Leader's head.

"W-who are you?" I demanded. I deserved to know at least that much. He looked at me again, this time through the rearview mirror, with his dark eyes. For the first time he didn't look mocking. He appeared to be somewheres in between being livid and being in great distress at the same time.

"Rich," he snorted but his voice held no humor at the pun. "Richard, that is Richard Sheldon."

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello all! Yes I know It's been a while for this chapter, and I also know that is wicked short, and I am very sorry. I am not sure how long Chapter 6 will take...I haven't written it yet, and I am having a hard time starting off. sighs That worries me greatly. I wasn't even planning on updating this until chapter 6 was written but I guess you could thank ****Hikari Hotaru**** for this update, becauseI know her personally and she has been on my case for several days now to update. Anyways, I hope you all review, (Because encouragement and words of advice will most likely help me get over my writer's block), and please enjoy!!**

**Chapter 5**

My eyes must've bulged outta my head when he said this and I must've been turning a different color because he gave me a funny look in the rearview mirror and told me to _breathe_. But I couldn't because I was to busy thinking.

Richard Sheldon? That's why he looked so danged familiar. How did he know Bob? I mean, I know they'd have to be related because they had the same last name and all, but how?

"How..?" I started. Then I stopped. I didn't think it'd be too good an idea talking to him. But the boy answered me anyways. He musta guessed what I was about to say.

"Brothers," he told me. His voice was all strained. "Older than me--a year or so." I stayed quiet. There was nothing I could do. And I had to feel sorry for Richard. A part of me was ready to go against any Soc I'd ever meet. I had trusted Randy and then he tricked me, and here I was now, going to God-knows-where. I had actually believed that there were some good Socs out there. Like Cherry, she was good. But now, how can I be sure? I thought Randy was good. Why was I so dumb? And the worst of it was, was that I couldn't really blame the guy for all this going down. I blamed Randy, sure, but Johnny killed Bob.

I knew, that if Bob had killed Soda, I'd probably want to do the same. I'm not so sure if I'd be able to pull it off, but golly, I'd want Bob to suffer. Perhaps that was what Richard wanted. But gosh, Johnny is dead. And before that he was in the hospital and he couldn't even move. Hadn't he suffered enough? Haven't we all? When was this going to end?

Richard kept on driving, both eyes on the road. Every now and then, he'd glance at me when he thought I wasn't looking. I wasn't feeling too hot. Finally, I took the chance to speak. I needed him to understand. And I needed him to let me go home. "Why are you doing this?" I asked him softly.

"Because I can," he shot back at me angrily. Not an answer.

"But why?"

"My brother's dead." He snapped as if that was the answer to everything. I gave him the best shrug I could with my hands all knotted up.

"So have I. Two, actually," I said smoothly. He looked at me confused.

"You've got your brothers. Ain't they older than you? You're the baby in the family, from what I gathered," he said, "And according to Randy, they haven't kicked the bucket yet." He was right, of course. Soda and Darry were still alive. And as far as they knew, I was home, studying or watching the TV. I couldn't even begin to think what they'd do when they got home in a couple of hours, and realizing I wasn't home. They'd call Two-Bit, and Two-Bit would tell them he hadn't seen me at all today. Then they'd look for me in the neighborhood, maybe asking a couple of our neighbors who might've seen me, too afraid to call the cops. But then they'd know I was gone. And they'd have to live with that worry--once again. I stared at Richard.

"Yeah, Darry and Soda are still alive. But Johnny and Dallas were my brothers too. They both supported me, the kind of support you'd get from a family. Family isn't really defined by blood," I told him. "Don't you got people in your life like that?" He said nothing. But his hands shook slightly as he gripped the steering wheel. Maybe he was surprised at my words. I'd better stop preaching. I figured: when your all tied up in the car of an enemy and they're taking you into their territory, it's best to keep your trap shut tight.

I felt really tired. Any other day, I'd probably yelling my head of and trying to escape, but I didn't even have the fight left in me. And that thought was disturbing by itself. Here I was being essentially kidnapped, and I was too apathetic to even care. There must be something wrong with me. Maybe I do need a doctor. Maybe Darry was right all along.

I wanted nothing more than to squeeze the life outta him, and tell him he was right. He was right and I was so, so sorry. And I loved him, him and Sodapop, both. But that annoying little voice in the back of my mind told me that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. Richard's voice brought me out of my thoughts.

"We're here, Greaser," he told me.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thank you all who reviewed! I appreciate it so much!! Please enjoy. This one is actually the longest, so far. Go me! D Also, I was planning on posting this chapter a week ago or so, but my document uploader wasn't cooperating. Did anyone out there come across a similar problem? It was driving me nuts. p

****

**Chapter 6**

…………**Sodapop's POV………….**

"Hey! Soda, scoot over! You're half-sittin' on me!" I grinned at Steve and threw myself on his lap.

"Soda!" Oh, He's grumblin' at me now. This is fun! "Get your ass off!"

"…"

"I know you ain't sleeping!" Still I acted as if I was. I let my body go all limp so he couldn't throw me off even though he was trying to.

"Darry!" Steve whined. Oh, nice, bringing my big brother into this. I was having fun!

"Sodapop, get up kid," Darry told me.

"Awww, but I was comfy, Darry!" I can whine too. He shook his head, grinning.

"You are something else, kid." He told me.

I nodded. "Yeah! I am _unique!"_

Darry stared at the road ahead of him. He's being responsible, looking at the road when he's driving. He wouldn't let me drive after what I did this morning on the way to work. I wanted to see how well I knew the route, so I closed my eyes and let my instincts take over. My arms till hurts from where he socked me.

"Darry, I'm thirsty!"

"Hmm, we're nearly home."

"I want a _coke!"_

"Like I said, we're almost home."

"I know, but I am really, really, _really_ thirsty! I won't last the ten minutes Darry! I just won't"!

"I'm sure you'll be just fine," he said.

"But Darrrry!" Puppy dog-eyes time! Steve elbowed me in the ribs. Okay so maybe I was testing his patience a bit, but I was thirsty dangit! Darry sighed.

"Fine." He jerked the wheel over and pulled into a gas station. Yes! No one can resist the puppy dog-eyes!

He parked. "Two minutes Soda. Get your damn coke and get your butt back here." I saluted Sir Darrel and hopped outta the truck, dragging Steve with me all the way.

"Come on Stevie!"

"Don't you start calling me that, now! It's _Steve!"_

The bell rang when I yanked open the door like it always did. For some reason that bell always made me happy. Like the door was celebrating that I'd come in. I grabbed a coke and flipped the lady behind the counter a nickel.

It flew and hit her in the head before bouncing and falling on the floor behind her. She gave me a mean glare. I gave her a friendly wave in return and ran out the door with Steve laughing behind me. I reckoned I shouldn't come back here for a few days.

Darry was waiting impatiently for us where we'd left him. Me and Steve jumped in the truck and I pressed my foot over Darry's and hit the gas petal. The truck lurched forward slightly before Darry pushed me back into Steve who was still laughing his butt off.

"Drive, Darry, drive!" I hollered, giggling as well. I leaned myself against Steve to keep myself upright. Darry reached over and twisted my ear. I yelped.

"What did you two do in there?" He demanded.

"Oh, the accusations! The suspicion and distrust," I said solemnly. Another twist to my delicate ears. And harder!

"He threw his money at an ol' lady!" Darry glared at me.

"Soda!"

I shrugged. "I expected her to catch it!" I defended myself. Darry sighed and shook his head. It was quiet now. I hate quiet. I opened my coke and stared at it.

"Something wrong with your coke, man?" Steve said looking over at me.

"I need a straw!" He gazed at me.

"Why?"

"It doesn't taste as good without a straw!" Steve rolled his eyes.

"It tastes exactly the same, Soda!"

"Nuh-uh! Straws make everything taste better. That's a fact!"

Darry leaned forward in his seat and groaned. The truck began to accelerate.

…………**Darry's POV………….**

I pulled into the driveway still shaking my head. Sometimes I felt like the only normal Curtis left. Ponyboy was a smart kid but he never used his head when it really mattered most. And Soda….I don't know what happened to his head. I'm guessing it's up in the clouds, with the way he acts.

Yeah, I'm the only normal one. But I did have my own faults.

"Dammit!" Soda paused as he was getting out of the truck and looked at me. I left my belt at that last house I was roofing. I'd have to go back to get it and the damn drive was twenty minutes. That's not too long but my back was aching bad, and I was starving.

"What happened?" Soda asked me.

"Ah, I left my tool belt at my last house. I'll be back in twenty minutes. Get a start on dinner will you?" Soda looked like he wanted to protest but I gave him my best 'Do it or I'll skin you' looks, so in the end he had no choice but to comply. I nodded at him a backed up out of the driveway to retrieve my belt.

…………………

Forty-five minutes later, I pulled back into the driveway. Mrs. Walters, the wife of the man who's house I've been roofing, had talked my ear off before I finally told her I had my younger brothers to get back to. Last thing I needed was Soda, and Steve if he was still over, to burn the house down while goofing around.

I got out of my truck and walked up the steps to the house. The door swung open then, nearly knocking me in my face. Soda was staring at me now. Golly! The kid's eyes were wide and red, like he'd been crying for quite a while. I grabbed him by his upper arms.

"Soda! What's wrong?" Behind him I could see Steve sitting on the couch jiggling his leg nervously.

"Darry…" he sobbed and buried his face in my chest. Damn, I hate seeing my brothers cry!

"Soda--" I stopped and looked around the living room. Where was…

"Soda…? Where is Ponyboy?" Soda let out another choked sob. He was making it a task of wetting my shirt real good. I pushed him away from me so he could speak but it only made him fall to the ground in a helpless heap of tears. My heart was pounding. Where was Ponyboy? What was going on?!

"Steve?!" He looked at me slowly.

"W-we don't know where he is."

"What?!" I yelled at him and he flinched. From his spot on the floor, Soda looked up at me.

"We d-don't know! We just came in af-after you left and he wasn't h-here! I ca-called Two-Bit an-and he don't know where he is either!" Oh God, Oh God I can't breathe. I knew this fear. It was the same fear I'd felt when he ran away. But he wouldn't have run away. He had no reason to! Did he? Oh God, did he run away again? Was he still mad about the doctor's appointment I had made. Did he hate me because he thought that I thought he needed professional help?

Oh God, Ponyboy, where are you?

To Be Continued…


End file.
